


Kradam and the Pixie Dust

by pyrosgf



Series: Kradam Goes to Blank [14]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Food Sex, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-12
Updated: 2009-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrosgf/pseuds/pyrosgf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This completely livejournal user adamissexable’s fault. She made the comment that she was imagining licking Pixy Stix off Kradam thus giving me the image of Kris and Adam licking them off each other and another part is born. Blame her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kradam and the Pixie Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a non-profit, non-commercial work of fiction using the names and likenesses of real individuals. This fictional story is not intended to imply that the events herein actually occurred, or that the attitudes or behaviors described are engaged in or condoned by the real persons whose names are used without permission.

After their little tattoo adventure at LA Ink they had spent their time just lying low at home. Adam was spending the majority of the night actually sleeping. So when he woke up that morning to find a very naked Kris perched on their dresser twirling a Pixy Stix between his fingers he perked a brow.

“Mornin’ baby.” 

“Morning Kris,” Adam grumbled rubbing at his eyes.

Adam looked up at the alarm clock and blinked several times as he waited for his eyes to focus on the numbers.

“Kris it’s eight-thirty in the morning. Why are you up?”

“Well Adam I’ve had this theory about you for a while and since I woke up early I figured I might as well get the supplies to test it.”

“So that means that you’ve already went out this morning and now are naked again, and sitting on top of our dresser. I’m curious now. What exactly is your theory?”

“Well I think in a past life you were a pixie with a Pixy Stix addiction. So I’m going to test this theory by pouring these all over me.” He said indicating the cup full of Pixy Stix beside him.

“How exactly is this going to prove anything?”

“Well if I’m clean when you’re done it proves I’m right because your addiction is showing through.” Kris explained as if Adam should have already known it.

“Couldn’t it just mean that I have a Kris addiction?”

“No, we already knew about the Kris addiction.”

“Oh.” Adam said a little confused by Kris’ logic.

Kris’ lithe form slipped from the dresser. Adam smiled as he caught sight of Kris’ tattoo as Kris crept up the bed to kiss Adam.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“No those come in later. First I want you.”

“Oh really?”

“Yep, one Pixy Stix should work for what I have in mind.

“Exactly what is it that you have in mind?”

“You remember those dipstick candies?”

“Yeah, but what does that have to do with Pixy Stix?”

“Well I’m going to make your cock my dipstick for the Pixy dust.”

“You are huh? That sounds interesting.”

“Oh it will be.” Kris said as he pulled the sheet from Adam’s nude form.

Adam watched curiously as Kris ripped the Pixy Stix open with his teeth. Kris poured the purple powder just below Adam’s navel in a thin line to the base of Adam’s cock. Kris leaned over and opened his mouth almost obscenely wide to accommodate Adam’s cock as he slid down coating it with a thin layer of saliva. He then let Adam’s cock slide from his lips and using his hand dipped Adam’s dick into the purple powder. When Kris went to take Adam back into his mouth Adam’s cock had a thin purple stripe that covered only three-fourths of Adam’s length. Kris sucked Adam back into his mouth savoring the flavor for a moment before releasing him with a ‘pop.’ Kris smiled broadly up at Adam.

“Mmm. Gradam flavored.”

“Gradam?” Adam asked perking an eyebrow.

“You know grape and Adam flavored?”

“Oh no, not you too!”

“The fans want Kradam, but I prefer Gradam.” Kris shrugged his shoulders. “It just tastes so good.”

Adam watched with hooded eyes as Kris repeated the process until the purple powder was gone and Adam was spilling into Kris’ mouth. Adam smiled lazily at Kris as Kris lapped his cock one last time and bounded off the bed to retrieve the cup of Pixy Stix.

“Now it’s time to test my theory.” Kris batted his eyelashes as he sat the cup on the bed by Adam.

Kris slithered onto the bed beside Adam and made himself comfortable. He grabbed several of the Pixy Stix and ripped them open. He began slowly dusting his chest with the powder. When he was finished his torso was covered with a rainbow of swirls. Adam licked his lips as he was consumed with the need to prove Kris’ theory right.

“Here you go my darling pixie.”

Kris squirmed, giggled, and moaned as Adam’s tongue roamed his chest. He took extra time in certain areas to make sure that they were clean; Adam was particularly interested in nibbling Kris’ nipples and swirling his tongue in Kris’ navel. Adam learned something new about Kris in that moment. Kris could giggle like the Pillsbury Doughboy.

“Adam,” Kris whined. “I think my theory was right.”

“Mmm it would appear that way.” Adam said before pressing his now sticky lips to Kris’.

Kris licked and sucked at Adam’s lower lips as he pressed his erection into Adam’s body. Adam pulled Kris’ hips closer to his body as they grinded against each other. Their moans mingled together as they kissed and their cocks slid against each other. They took their time devouring each other’s mouths as the slow burn of pleasure crept over them. Their movements were smooth and unhurried as they enjoyed their trip to the stars. As the time passed and the ecstasy became too much for them they began humping against each other like horny teenagers. Kris cried out first as his cock spurted wildly between their gyrating bodies. The feel of Kris’ warm cum on his cock sent Adam over the edge as he bucked madly against Kris. They were both silent for a few moments as they both returned from the heavens.

“Are you happy now? We’re all sticky, the sheets are going to have to be washed, and it isn’t even noon yet.” Adam said in mock anger as he gave Kris his most serious look.

“Yep in fact I am. Now let’s go shower my oversized pixie.” Kris said with a giggle.


End file.
